1. Technical Field
The disclosure relates to an inverted microscope in which a specimen as an object to be observed is viewed from underneath.
2. Related Art
An inverted microscope has been proposed where a plurality of optical devices constituting an optical system such as a mirror unit for branching an optical path can be arranged between an objective lens and an imaging lens (refer to Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 11-72715, Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 11-38326, Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 11-344675, and the like). For example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 11-72715 discloses an inverted microscope where a spacer member is disposed between a stage on which a specimen is mounted and a stage support member for supporting the stage to lift the stage and thus a new optical device can be installed between an objective lens and an imaging lens by using a space formed due to the lifting.